


This isn't the epilogue

by MerlynAmell



Series: Dreams of freedom and love [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, mentioned Female Trevelyan/Josephine Montilyet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlynAmell/pseuds/MerlynAmell
Summary: Sometime after the Exalted Council Merlyn Amell finally decides to pop the question to her lovers. Polyamory, trans characters and lots of fluff. For Polyshipping Day.English is my second language and I don't have a beta so just let me know about any mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to gather the courage to finally post something about my OT3 (well, one of them) for Polyshipping Day. I'm non-native English speaker and I don't have a beta so I hope this isn't too awful.  
> Please comment and kudos if you like it. :3
> 
> (If you have any questions about my characters my Tumblr is merlynamell.)

Merlyn woke up next to Leliana whose red hair was splayed across the pillow as the woman slept soundly. Leliana had let it grow in the past few years. The long hair made her look like a princess in Merlyn’s opinion and she was sure Ghilani would agree. She and Leliana always looked adorable in their matching braids Merlyn sometimes made them. With blue flowers in their red hair.

Considering that Merlyn had woken up without being tightly wrapped around her elven lover it was clear Ghilani had woken up hours ago to her errands. It was rare to see her sleep in. Merlyn propped herself up on her elbow to lightly kiss Leliana’s forehead. It was good to see her sleeping in for once. Leliana was often kept up by her duties to the Divine.

Merlyn climbed out of their shared bed leaving the warmth somewhat reluctantly. She pulled at the Fade just the tiniest amount to warm the air around her for just the second it took her to slip into her robes. Things such as that were a habit to her after years of learning to be free with her magic. Frivolous and dangerous might the Chantry say but they had no say in her life anymore. With mage as the Divine there was little they could have said in the end.

 

* * *

 

 

A short while later Merlyn settled into the room that functioned as her study and library with a steaming cup of herbal tea. The room was filled to brim with old tomes, books, carvings, amulets and all of the other artifacts the mage had collected through her travels. A set of large, Orlesian style windows displayed a view of Val Royeaux and sunlight bathed the room in its warm glow.

On the desk were a pile of letters waiting for an answer. She had been too busy to answer any of them for the last weeks and the letters had started piling up.

On the top of the stack was  a faintly perfumed letter written with delicate cursive. Josephine’s family seemed to have fallen in love with Mithian and kept insisting for the two to get married already. Mithian had assured that both of the women were happy with things as they were but who knows. Despite her harsh attitude Merlyn had always thought Mithian a romantic. Leliana was very deeply involved in getting the two to marry bursting with ideas for dresses and flowers.

“Maybe she would leave the two alone if she had her own wedding to plan”, Merlyn thought thinking about the small box enchanted and hidden in her desk drawer. It was irritatingly hard to attempt to hide anything from the former spy and Merlyn was almost sure she already knew about her plans. Ghilani was luckily much more oblivious despite her rogue status.

With a sudden burst of courage Merlyn opened the drawer and dug out that very box while she shifted the magic that kept it hidden. The box was simple and unassuming in its simple wooden style. And inside it was a set of three matching rings laid gently on blue velvet.

It had been a stroke of luck when the mage had seen the rings in a small ‘specialities’ (apostate code for magical supplies) shop in the back alleys of Cumberland. There was not a reason for anyone to make a set of three of anything but for these they made sense as each ring clearly symbolized one of the three schools of elemental magic.

First one was fire. Simple band with a small orange jewel embedded in it and an enchantment that created a spell not unlike the one Merlyn had used to just warm herself up. The metal looked coppery but it was not. Maybe Summer Stone. It was clearly for Ghilani. As Merlyn associated its warm colors with her without fail. And the enchantment reminded her of the warmth of Ghilani's embrace, one of her favourite things in the entire world.

The second was ice. The pale blue stone contrasted with the dark metal, maybe something like obsidian. The colors fit perfectly the darker colors Leliana liked in her clothing. The enchantment was not quite ice. It seemed like a healing enchantment of a sorts. Merlyn had been unable to figure it out as neither of the fields were her expertise. The cool enchantment brought back the memory of the feeling of Leliana's singing washing her worries away for just the second.

The third was storm and it was hers. The pale purple amethyst was maybe not the first choice in anyone’s mind but the ring with its crackling enchantment made Merlyn feel instantly more calm. The metal was gray and Dagna had recognized the metal as Paragon’s Luster. This had been the only ring Merlyn had shown to anyone as she could excuse having it. It was a matching set of three just like them.

Merlyn slipped the box to the pocket of her robe. There was no reason delaying this anymore. She could. She could ask. There was nothing stopping her. No Templars or Circles to watch over her. There hadn't been in a while. And it could be more because she could actually marry someone now. Legally under the Chantry’s eyes just like she knew Leliana hoped to. There was nothing more to really bring to their relationship. Their love was mutual, strong and lasting. they'd gone through so much and still remained together. But she could marry someone in the eyes of the Chantry and she wanted, she really wanted to be able to call Ghilani and Leliana her wives because to her it just made all of this a bit more real.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ghilani came home with lunch few hours later.

 

The trio ended up at their couch with Merlyn snuggled close to Ghilani with Leliana’s legs swung over both of their laps. Merlyn could feel the hard edges of the wooden box against her hip. She was going to do this now. There was no reason delaying this anymore. Taking a deep breath Merlyn untangled herself from her lovers and reached for her pocket.

 

“There is… something I need to ask you”, Merlyn said with a hesitant voice trying to suppress the anxiety she could feel growing in her chest.

“Anything, vhenan”, said Ghilani with a reassuring smile. Her red hair was escaping from it's braid and framing her face with soft curls the same color as her vallaslin and for a moment Merlyn was struck by her beauty. The smile calmed her enough to get the next words out.

“Would you… would you Ghilani and would you Leliana.” Merlyn took a deep breath. Now was not the time to panic.

“Would you marry me?” she finished as she presented the rings she had kept herself for so many years with shaking hands while kneeling in front of her lovers. It made her feel more stable and it was traditional after all.

Merlyn didn’t even had time to wait for their answer as she found herself tackled the the floor. The rings flew from her hand as the trio ended up a mess of limbs in the floor. Merlyn felt a hand on her cheek and then Leliana was kissing her very, very enthusiastically. Ghilani rolled to the side with a chuckle leaving Merlyn at the mercy of her other lover. Finally finding the brain capacity to move her arms she wrapped them around Leliana’s waist as she returned the kiss. After a small moment Leliana broke the kiss in favor of scattering small kisses all over Merlyn’s face while whispering something Merlyn couldn’t quite hear properly.

“What?” Merlyn asked with a slight hesitation in her voice.

“Yes”, Leliana said her voice soft as she locked eyes with Merlyn. Then she gently kissed her forehead in a silent affirmation. As Leliana pulled away Merlyn saw her turn to Ghilani and as she turned her head she saw Ghilani look at the two of them with a happy smile. Despite that Merlyn could feel her anxiety growing in her chest which Ghilani seemed to sense as she reached for her lover and tucked her against her chest. 

Ghilani’s answer was said in a low voice to Merlyn’s ear.

She whispered, “Of course”, to her ear and proceeded to place a chaste kiss to Merlyn’s lips. They stayed like that for a while with Merlyn on Ghilani's lap holding hands with Leliana as she hid her goofy grin by pressing her face back to Ghilani's chest..

“I’m thinking of a spring wedding”, Leliana said breaking the silence.

"We could do Dalish vows", Ghilani suggested and proceeded to kiss Leliana with a wide smile in her lips.

Merlyn could only stare as happy tears started falling for her eyes. All was perfect.


End file.
